Inner Feelings part 1
by moondust8765
Summary: Everybody's got something they have to leave behind,one regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time,there's no use looking back or wondering how it could be now or might've been,Sasuke Uchiha has betrayed Konoha and left one broken heart behin


I beg of you

You dont have to beg

It doesnt matter please just get him back

Dont worry i will

Promise?

I promise

When will you be leaving?

Right now

Good luck

Thanks,and next time i come back i promise to bring him

Thank you

Naruto gave Sakura one last smile before he left for the search for Uchiha Sasuke

It hadn't been more than 3 month's ever since the coal eyed shinobe left to go to Orochimaru,It was a full moon when he left,a day that was unforgetable,atleast thats how Sakura describes it,thats right,Sasuke had decided to leave at midnight so that no one would try to stop him,but as fate had it,sakura had been up that night and was heading towards the same way Sasuke was going,to the place where Sasuke had called her,"Annoying",yes those words broke Sakura's heart into little pieces but it didnt hurt as much as when she told him that she'll go with him,she would betray her own country just to be with him,"Even after all this your still annoying" those are the words that came out of his mouth,and those are the words that shattered Sakura's heart into little pieces,no,not at all like the first time he told her because back then she was just a crazy fan girl just like every single girl in Konoha,eventually she grew out of that soon enough,then her puppy love became true love,even though she knew she was the only one between them two who felt that way,she wouldn't admit it to herself and continue in her pursue of him hoping that once day he'll admit his feelings for her and tell her how much he's been longing for her all these years and that he loved her more than anything in the whole wide world and the she would also admit her feelings for him and that she loved him over and over until she couldnt talk anymore,but that wasn't the case it was just a dream,a silly,no stupid dream. Sakura couldn't let Sasuke go,so she told him how she felt for him,how much she loved him,how much she wanted to be with him for all these years,she was hoping that by those words,by her confession of her undying love he would stay with her,but no,the temptation of the sound was to big for him to resist. The last words Sakura remebers hearing was "Thank You" then it went blank.

Everytime he hears it,it makes him sick that he considered such a cold-hearted bastard his best firend,well he wont make that mistake again,ever.

Uzumaki Naruto,Hyuga Neji,Nara Shikamaru,Inuzaka Kiba,Aburame Shino and Akimichi Choiji were the search squad choosen for this mission,it was a level A mission,mostly because Sasuke was now involved with Orochimaru and the other sound ninja's

"Ok everybody,the mission is to get Sasuke!" back,Naruto ordered the squad since he was chossen to be leader.

Everyone agreed to go in the middle of the night and split up.

midnight

"Everybody ready?" Everyone nodded to Naruto,"Good,then we'll meet back in this spot at 5 am and no later than that,if someone is late then that means that the rest have to search for him,got it?"

"Yes"

"ok everybody,GO!"

They all shot up likew bullets in diffrent directions

Naruto's area was the forest,he searched everywhere,jumping from tree to tree,it was a full moon and midnight,a bit ironic he thought to himself

He kept searching and searching,the forest seemed endless. While searching Naruto started to think about how he eventually stopped his crush on Sakura for the sake of her happyness and the hope that her dream of being with Sasuke would come true,but even someone as dence as Naruto could easily see that would never happen but the hopes of the shinobe he once called brother with the pink haired girl he now considered a very important friend would end up together still remained high,well atleast before he left.

He heard a twig snap which immeidately scared him because he was far into his deep thinking but then he got in position with a kunai in both hands

"Who's there?

There was this dark figure near a tree,the figure stepped up so that the moonlight could unmask the strange

"Sa-a-su-ke?

"what the hell are you doing here,leave,NOW!

"What the hell do you mean what am i doing here? i could ask you the same damn question Sasuke! and now that i found you theres no way in hell that i'll leave with out bringing you back to Konoha!'

"Go or i'll make you"

"No! i promised Sakura i would bring you back!"

The mention of the pink haired girl made his eyes widened but not enough so that naruto could see.

"Why the hel;l did you betray us?"

"You wouldnt understand

"OFOURSE I WOULD UNDERSTAND,I KNOW YOU DID IT FOR YOUR FAMILY,SASUKE,WE ALL HAVE REASONS TO BE NINJA'S AND THAT WAS YOURS,BUT THAT WAS ALSO THE SAME REASON FOR YOU TO LEAVE US!"

"SASUKE! DONT THINK YOUR THE ONLY ONE WITH PROBLEMS,WE ALL HAVE PROBLEMS BUT NONE OF US BETRAYED KONOHA BECAUSE OF IT!"

"Sasuke,i know what it's like not having parents but-

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP YOU DAMN ORPHAN YOU SAY YOU KNOW WHAT IM GOING THROUGH BUT YOUR FUCKIN' WRONG! YOU NEVER HAD ANY PARENTS,YOU DONT KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE EVERYTINHG AND THEN IT ALL BE TAKEN AWAY BY THE PERSON YOU TRUSTED THE MOST!

"bUT SAKURA--

"i dont fukin care about sakura"

"Your lying"

NO IM NOT! I DONT GIVE I DAMN ABOUT HER,SHE COULD DIE FOR ALL I CARE!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YO MEAN BY THAT?"

"You bastard"

If you dont come with me this time then dont think that i wont come back,find you and dont thinjk that i wont be afraid to rip your heart out and cut it in half with a kunai"

Sasuke just stared at Nartuo and said nothing

"FINE,From now on we trul;y are enemies,but before i leave sasuke,i just want to let you know,that no matter what happened,Sakura still loves you and always will,thats all"

naruto left just in time,by the time he got to the spot he told the others to meet at five,everyone was already there,

"any luck? Kiba asked

"no" naruto lied

Naruto couldnt stand it,couldnt stand the fact that he could come though with the promise he made to Sakura,of what she'll say when she comes running to him and doesnt find Sasuke of how she'll probably never trust him again,well either way he has to go back he just hopes Sakura's heart won't get broken by him,the way it got broken numerouse times by Sasuke.

(A/N Well as you guys can probably tell this is my first real Naruto story,yes i know it sucked and i need a new hobby XD lol but anyways im going to be posting part 2 of thissonn,i think that this is a 2 part seriouse story thingy oh well,i hope you guys liked it )


End file.
